¿A la francesa?
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: España descansando, Francia que cae a su casa para acosarlo. Un toque de magia a la distancia de Inglaterra sin mala intencion... y a Francis los roles se le pueden dar vuelta de una manera muy inesperada. Fem! Francia y...eso es todo.


Antes de empezar… ¿por qué escribo esto?

Francia x España no es una pareja que me agrade mucho, los prefiero de amigos, como Inglaterra y Japón. Aunque reconozco que Francis acosándolo es genial. Igual, no me gusta tanto como otras parejas.

Ahora bien, un día de estos se me ocurrió que sería fenomenal la idea de Francia acosando a España y de golpe, ¡plop!, se convierte en chica.

Me gusta escribir cosas WTF, bah, depende la locura que tenga en la cabeza, y hoy no es la excepción. Así que… ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

**¿A la francesa?**

En un día soleado como ese, la mejor actividad que podía mejorar el humor de España era sacar su reposera al jardín y recibir en su piel cobriza los tibios rayos que el clima le regalaba.

Estaba un poco antipático, y no era para menos, unos mocosos idiotas habían entrado por la noche a su jardín y le habían arrebatado la canastilla de tomates recién cosechados que había olvidado por accidente sobre la mesita que estaba bajo el árbol. Así que al levantarse, se había encontrado con la ausencia de sus redonditos y lustrosos amigos rojos.

No iba a deprimirse por algo así, Antonio era una persona optimista. Sin embargo, el daño le había llegado muy en lo profundo, y lo que necesitaba era una larga siesta bajo el sol para tranquilizarse y pensar en cosas más alegres, como por ejemplo, la próxima cosecha de tomates, que de seguro serían unos muy deliciosos y carnosos, como a él le gustaban. Los cortaría en finas rodajas y los pondría en un platito blanco, para que resaltara el color. Era capaz de pasar largos minutos admirándolos antes de comerlos, eso era algo totalmente normal en él.

Se hizo un café con leche, lo bebió con unos pancitos dulces que le había llevado en su visita la húngara, y cuando finalizó procedió a quitarse la ropa, aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Solamente se dejó puesto unos pantalones color blanco, que antes le llegaban a los tobillos pero que por acción de su mano y la tijera ahora le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos. Tomó una revista que el correo le había enviado la semana pasada y que, con toda la excitación de la cosecha, no había podido ni leer. Con ella en mano, y con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la otra salió rumbo al jardín donde el tibio sol lo estaba esperando.

Apenas abrió la revista, se sobresaltó. Un sobrecito de una muestra gratis cayó al suelo, seguramente había venido con la publicación. Estiró el brazo y la recogió.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Otra vez ese idioma puñetero. Tendría que decirle al repartidor que quitara esas cosas, el inglés era un idioma que manejaba tan bien como Estados Unidos el…chino, por así decir. O sea, no entendía ni una palabra.

Examinó el sobrecito buscando alguna inscripción aclaratoria en su idioma. Desgraciadamente, ni una sola. Abrió la revista, buscando la página en donde se suponía, estaría la publicidad en español que ofertaba dicho "producto". ¿De que se trataría? ¿Algún insecticida en polvo, talco, harina, azúcar, sal, condimento para tomates?

El hecho de pensar en aquel exquisito fruto redondo hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Tomó el sobre con cuidado y lo abrió, rompiendo uno de los extremos, como si fuera de esos de jugo en polvo.

-¡Mon ami! ¿Qué haces casi desnudo en un día tan lindo cómo este?

El francés apareció por un costado, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Francis! Que bueno que vienes, estaba por tomar sol…y la verdad tu compañía es algo que necesitaba, porque ¿sabes? Anoche me robaron mi cosecha de tomates, y por poco caigo en un pozo depresivo.

Mientras el moreno hablaba, el galo se había colocado en cuclillas a su lado, mirándolo como a una dulce manzana. Miró la revista de reojo, y juzgó mentalmente que a Antonio le vendría mejor un poco de amor francés que leer esas extrañas publicidades españolas.

-Que mal…que maldad la de la gente… ¿no te parece que debería haber más amor en este mundo?

Antonio lo miró sonriente, largando una carcajada y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, cerrando los ojos. La presencia del rubio era algo que lo tranquilizaba cuando se sentía mal, incluso cuando se peleaba con Lovino, pero por algún motivo dichas sesiones de consolación terminaban en la cama, y no entendía cómo sucedía ni por qué. Y lo peor, se olvidaba de ellas, de ese modo cuando venía a visitarlo el mayor no recordaba los encuentros anteriores y no podía darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones del ojiceleste.

-Es cierto Francis. Si así fuera, estaría disfrutando ahora de mis deliciosos y jugosos tomatitos rojos…

-Bueno…ya sabes, se suele decir que para cambiar el mundo hay que empezar por uno mismo… ¿qué dices si nosotros comenzamos por hacer…amor?

España soltó otra de sus cálidas risas y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con picardía.

-¿Te parece que yo no tengo amor? Eres malo Francis, me estás acusando de…

-No es eso – lo interrumpió - Pero sería bueno que hiciéramos el intento, para contagiar al resto.

España miró hacia un costado, entrecerrando los ojos, pensando mientras hacía un sonido como si lo estuviera meditando con detenimiento. De pronto sus ojos se toparon con la muestra gratis que había quedado a un costado, y recordando el interés que le había puesto momentos antes que llegara Francis, se lo tendió.

-Antes… ¿podrías explicarme que dice? Vino con la revista. Y no sé aún de qué se trata.

Francis frunció el entrecejo.

-Con gusto. Veamos…es…inglés. Dice algo así como…"¿Crees en la magia?" Atrás dice "usar con precaución, los resultados dependen de la cantidad que se use"…y…más aquí dice "artículo de origen inglés, si desea probar otro producto de nuestra línea comuníquese a nuestr…"

-¿Otra de esas locuras de Arthur? – Dijo riéndose quitándole el sobre de las manos – por favor, no me digas que tú sí crees en esto Francis.

El galo lo miró como advirtiéndole de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. España volvió a reír, dejando el objeto a un costado y levantándose de donde estaba recostado.

-Voy a preparar algo de comer. Y deja esa cosa, o tírala a la basura. Quedó algo de vino de la última vez que viniste. Voy de paso por unas copas.

Dejó a Francia solo en el jardín, con su ataque frustrado, y encima con un ligero temor a ese producto que ahora yacía en su envoltorio abandonado en el césped. Él había visto a las hadas, y a esos horribles (para él) duendes que acechaban en cada rincón de la casa del inglés. Además lo había visto preparar de esas extrañas pócimas en su sótano e incluso había tenido a desgracia de ver cómo ésta le hacía efecto al prusiano, haciendo que se enfermara de golpe y estuviera una semana en cama. Francis sí que creía en la magia. Y más aún si el paquete traía la bandera inglesa detrás.

Lo levantó del suelo y se dirigió adentro. Pensándolo bien, para que Arthur le enviase una de esas cosas al español…de seguro no debía de ser algo bueno. Tal vez algún polvo que lo convirtiera en algo ridículo, o que le diera apetito por comer esa horrible comida que preparaba.

-Antonio…regresa, creo que debemos quemar esto, seguramente es algo que Arthur te envió para perjudicarte de alguna manera y…

Automáticamente el ibérico se asomó por la puerta, bandeja en mano y con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, sonrisa que se desvaneció de golpe cuando se llevó por delante al francés, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo y yendo a parar ambos al suelo. Antonio se cubrió la cabeza, evitando así darse un golpe contra el suelo, de todos modos era innecesario ya que el que se dio el porrazo fue el rubio. El español se levantó luego de caer, quedando arrodillado frente a su amigo que se estaba refregando algún lugar de la frente que se había magullado.

-Dios santo…Francis… ¿estás bien? Lo siento muchísimo, no te vi y…

-¡Mon dieu!

Francis se incorporó de golpe, agitándose el cabello que le había quedado lleno de un extraño polvo de colores variados, y no sólo eso, también se hallaba en su cara, en su ropa y, luego de sacudirse, en sus manos.

Antonio largo una carcajada y comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse el polvillo multicolor de la ropa.

-¡Vamos Francis, es solo harina coloreada, no te asustes!

El galo no lo escuchó. Salió corriendo rumbo al baño, dejando al español con las manos en el aire, todavía preso de su ataque de risa. Casi al instante, el ruido del agua corriendo de la ducha empezó a sonar.

Antonio fue hasta su habitación, sacando una toalla del ropero y dejándola en un banquillo de madera justo en la puerta del baño. A eso le sumó una camisa que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones que, esperaba, le quedaran justos.

-¡Francis, te he dejado ropa aquí, avísame cuando salgas!

La respuesta de Francia no se hizo esperar, y como siempre, una vez se hubo consumido su temor al supuesto hechizo, su manera de ser tan característica hizo su aparición.

-¿Podrías entrar y dejármela adentro, mon précieux ami?

Y como siempre, la actitud ingenua de Antonio salió a flote.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Abrió la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la cantidad de vapor que le nublaba la vista. Miró hacia la ducha, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar al rubio allí. Depositó lo que traía en las manos en el lavabo y buscó con la mirada al francés.

-¡Oi! Francis, ¿dónde estás?

-Detrás de ti amour.

Las manos mojadas del francés acariciaron la morena piel al descubierto del español, haciéndolo estremecer. Antonio giró y acercó su rostro al del rubio, mirándolo con una mezcla de extrañeza y exaltación.

-¿Qué haces?

No importaban las veces en que Antonio le preguntara cándidamente qué era lo que intentaba hacer tocándolo de ese modo. Francis se había acostumbrado a esa extraña inocencia española, y eso lo provocaba más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque dicha inocencia durara tan solo unos segundos. Después que el moreno caía en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, se convertía en el mejor amante que el francés hubiera deseado tener.

Lo condujo hacia la ducha, mojándose el ibérico entre risas nerviosas. Una vez allí comenzó besándolo con delicadeza, esperando el momento en que el español se percatara de la situación y reaccionara. Dicho momento llegó después del segundo beso, cuando Antonio cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca del galo y se apegó más al cuerpo de su compañero, reclamando por más.

-No te molesta que lo hagamos aquí, mon cher… ¿o si?

-No…

Francia apoyó la espalda contra la fría superficie de la pared. Emitió un gemido al estremecerse por tal contacto, sin embargo las caricias de su amigo lo tranquilizaron. España abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado cuando empezaron a besarse, y contempló al francés, que estaba muy ocupado desprendiendo ese intento de pantalones que llevaba el moreno, tarea complicada ya que estaban completamente empapados. Mientras lo observaba, con los ojos brillando de ansiedad, se percató que, en algún momento, la pequeña barba francesa había desaparecido. Incluso su piel se veía más… lampiña.

-Francis…

-¿Hm?

-¿Desde cuando te depilas?

El galo se detuvo en seco, llevándose la mano al rostro, buscando con la yema de los dedos la supuesta barba que debía tener. Se horrorizó al no encontrarla.

-¡E-es ese polvo! ¡Estoy quedando calvo!

-No es cierto, Francis, tu cabello aún está en su lugar…

Era verdad, la rubia cabellera estaba intacta. Había crecido un poco, eso sí. Francis se pasó la mano por el pecho, a la altura del corazón, asustado, mientras miraba a un sorprendido Antonio que le señalaba algo en su garganta.

-Creo que te falta algo…bueno, varias cosas…

Los dedos del rubio se apartaron de su propio torso al instante, al sentir una molestia extraña cuando llevó su mano a ese lugar. Bajó la mirada hacia ese sector, casi desmayándose al ver el par de pechos que le habían salido como de la nada. La transformación había sido casi instantánea, y el vapor del agua caliente había ayudado a que Antonio no notara cómo se había producido la modificación del cuerpo del galo. Estaba de una pieza, casi maravillado ante la preciosa chica que estaba frente de sí, y a la vez paralizado al ser consciente que en realidad ese (o esa) era su amigo que segundos atrás estaba a punto de…

-Francis… ¿Qué…?

-No sé, te juro que no se que…¡Oh, por dios, mi voz!

En efecto, era la voz de una chica. Una voz demasiado sensual, y demasiado provocativa para Antonio, que aún no quitaba la vista de su cuerpo. Demasiado linda como para ser real, y encima, esos ojos celestes llenos de miedo…tal vez era por culpa de ese maldito sobrecito, si era a causa del poder mágico de ese producto, entonces le estaba eternamente agradecido al bastardo inglés. Alguna vez en su vida tenía que hacer algo bueno. Sin embargo, si los efectos del polvo eran esos, y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Francis los había experimentado por accidente, entonces eso significaba que Arthur esperaba que él mismo, Antonio, fuera la víctima.

Pero estaba también la posibilidad de que el artículo fuera para otros usos y que sus efectos se adulteraran con el agua. O que el exceso de producto tuviera esos resultados tan adversos.

Como fuere, ahora estaba en sus planes apresar a esa muchacha que, en sus narices, había salido de la ducha y se había cubierto con la toalla, mirándolo sin entender absolutamente nada, casi llorando de la sorpresa y del pánico repentino.

-Antonio, llama a Arthur, por favor…¡no puedo quedarme así! Y…¡deja de mirarme!

España salió de la ducha, cerrando el agua tras sí. Aún estaba encandilado por esa belleza francesa, y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. De todos modos, esa chica era, en el fondo, su amigo Francis, y en definitiva, lo único que cambiaba ahora era el orden de los roles. Idea que, felizmente, no le disgustaba para nada.

-Antonio… ¿no me oíste? Llama a…o-oye…q-que estás por... ¡dije que no me miraras...!

Sin embargo, nada de eso detuvo las curiosas manos del ibérico que se posaron sobre la cintura de la francesa, ni tampoco hizo que la mirada de deseo del moreno se abstuviera de pasear sobre ella, sonriente, divertido con la novedad.

-Vamos Francis, tú empezaste, a menos déjame terminarlo.

La rubia miró hacia un lado, dubitativa. Convertirse en chica no hacía que Francia dejara de ser…Francia. Tampoco hacía que sus ganas de repartir amor a todo el mundo, en especial a España, se esfumara. De todos modos, quien estaba enfrente de sí no era un extraño, era su Antonio, el joven con quien tantas veces había compartido veladas románticas. Y…bueno, por el momento, era una chica, y una bastante buena. No había absolutamente nada de malo con probar qué se sentía tener a ese dulce y travieso español, por una vez, en el rol que él solía ocupar.

-D'accord.

Sonriendo exactamente como lo haría su versión masculina al asediar a España, estiró los brazos, abrazándolo mientras dejaba caer la toalla que la cubría. No le molestó cuando Antonio le susurró al oído que era la chica más _hermosa_ que había visto en su vida.

De todos modos, a Francia esa cuestión de géneros nunca le había importado demasiado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tuve un ataque de risa al imaginarme a Francia en versión chica. Lo escribí después de ver el partido de Honduras-España, y de reírme a carcajadas cuando el relator dijo "¡le partió la boca a ese español!", por esa patada que le dieron a un jugador.

A propósito, ¡felicitaciones a todas las españolas~! (Hinchaba por mi selección, por Inglaterra y por España, y ya se, estoy bien loca, en mi casa me odian por festejar los goles de Antonio y ni les cuento lo que me dijeron cuando grité el gol de Arthur contra Eslovenia y en el fail partido contra Doitsu)

Reviews?


End file.
